1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fabrication devices, and more particularly to polygonally shaped fabrication devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to polygonally shaped fabrication devices having means for interconnecting a plurality of such devices. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns polygonally shaped fabrication devices having means for interconnecting same which are eminently useful in the formation of modular-type structures.
2. Prior Art
In the above-identified referred to copending application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is taught certain fabrication devices which provide free form arrangements through the use of integrally formed interlocking means. Such devices or panels, while being extremely practical for the therewithin considered utilities, have now been discovered as being eminently useful for the fabrication of temporary, modular structures or shells.
There often exists the need for inhabitable structures on a temporary basis, such as, cabanas, tents, outdoor bathrooms and the like. Ordinarily, such structures are fabricated from canvas and the like. As is well known, such temporary structures are bulky, weighty and cumbersome to erect and store. Furthermore, such temporary structures are inherently frail and do not withstand high winds and other inclement climatic conditions. These inherent drawbacks are overcome by the present invention.